Johnny meets June 2
by LaCatrinita
Summary: Johnny returns to Orchid Bay and spends all his time with June and falls completly in love with June,but what does Aunite Roon have to say about it? Johnny x June
1. A dreamy prologue

**Me:This is the sequel to my Life and times of Juniper Lee/Johnny Test crossover.**

**Johnny:This is exciting!  
**

**June:This time,the villian is going to be Auntie Roon.**

**Dukey:Luckily Bling-Bling Boy ain't going to be in this!**

**Bling-Bling Boy:AW MAN!  
**

**Johnny:*Irritated*Start the stupid Fic already!!!**

**Dukey:Uh,dude...that's your job.**

**Johnny:Oh! He,he,he. That's right,sorry. Well,......START THE FIC!!!**

**

* * *

**

We see the screen black with two familiar voices talking in the background.

_"I'll REALLY miss ya,June."_

_"I will,too"_

_"Wow!"_

_"See ya around,Johnny."_

_"See ya around,June."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you,too."_

The last two sentences can be heard echoing as the screen shows the words "A true 'I love you' is never forgotten. And this story proves it."

Then we see Porksbelly.

It's night in Porksbelly and everyone is asleep. Including a certain Johnny Test.

In the Test residence,Johnny has been having weird dreams. Weird yet realistic. But they were mostly about a certain Te Xuan Ze.

After his spring break adventure Orchid Bay with Juniper Lee,the most amazing girl he's ever met,she's the main person on his mind.

Right now,Johnny was having some kinda dream where he's saving June.

* * *

_In the dream...._

In Johnny's dream,we see June wearing long,white,torn-up yet fancy ball gown,a pair of white Mary-Jane heels, her raven(with a pink stand)hair messily in a ponytail,and had small white tiara.

There was also Bling-Bling Boy wearing a hooded black cloak that covered his feet.

Bling-Bling Boy had June tied-up to a train track.

She cried out "Why are you doing this to me!?"

He laughs evilly then says "Because you chose that masked idiot over me!"

"The Masked Test isn't an idiot! He's a hero!"

"Well let's see if your 'Hero' can save you before it's too late!" he says as the sound of a train coming starts to be heard

Then the train is seen charging towards June. Bling-Bling Boy laughs evilly again.

"Not so fast Big-Fat Boy!" yells a different voice

June and Bling-Bling Boy turn their heads as they see a masked fiery headed cowboy on a brown horse.

"The Masked Test!" yelp June and Bling-Bling Boy in unison

"That's right!" he says as he runs at Bling-Bling Boy a rams him

Bling-Bling Boy screams as he bumps into June,causing her to bump off the track.

The Masked Test jumps over to June,picks her up,they look dreamily at each other as Bling-Bling Boy gets hit by train and gets stuck on the front of the train.

"I'll get you next time,Masked Test!" he screams as the train charges away

"Yeah,right!" he screams back,not taking his eyes off June

"You're my hero!" says June as she batters her eyelashes at The Masked Test

They lean slowly towards each other and kiss deeply.

The Masked Test feels someone tapping on his shoulder,he doesn't break the kiss but he looks at the person and sees that it's.........Dukey?

"Uh,sorry to do this but,.........**WAKE-UP,JOHNNY!!!**"

* * *

_Back in Johnny's room.........._

"**AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**" Johnny screams as jumps up and out of bed

"Sorry,Johnny."

"Don't do that anymore!"

"Sorry,but you making out with your pillow*Sighs*,again"

It's true. Every dream he has about kissing June,he ends up kissing his pillow.

"Sorry if I freaked ya out."

Dukey smirks at him.

"What?"

"You were thinking about June,again? Weren't you?"

Johnny blushes and says "Kinda. Sorta."

"Ha! You were!" he exclaims

Johnny looks at the clock next to him. It read:5:45 AM. He stretches and says "Well,I better go back to sleep."

"OK,Mister-I-want-to-be-Mr.-Juniper-Lee-some-day." Dukey jokes

"Shut up and go to sleep." he says as he closes his eyes and soon falls asleep

* * *

_In Orchid bay......_

June was asleep as she too,had a dream about Johnny.

She was in deep love with him as Johnny was with her.

* * *

_In June's dream...._

We see June in the middle of a field of daisies.

She's wearing a long sparkling yellow dress with her hair in a pony tail and wearing yellow sandals.

She turns around and sees Johnny in shining armor then she starts to sing:

**_Looks like we found ourselves  
Up against a wall  
In need of a little help  
But no one wants to call  
After all we've been through  
Do we let our friendship end_**

You need me and i need you  
No, we will not break  
Never break  
But even if we bend, it's

(Both:)

_**YOU AND ME TOGETHER  
I'M ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE  
NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE CAN EVER CHANGE IT  
C'MON LET EM TRY  
CAUSE IT'S YOU AND ME TOGETHER NOW**_

(Johnny)

_**Anyone can have a day  
When their heart is on their sleeve  
No one wants to see it our way  
Can't agree to disagree  
You'd think it'd be easier  
But it feels like you just can't win  
But somehow we'll make it work  
Cause we deserve it- you know we're worth it  
You can't give up on friends**_

(Both:)_****_

YOU AND ME TOGETHER  
I'M ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE  
NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE CAN EVER CHANGE IT  
C'MON LET EM TRY  
CAUSE IT'S YOU AND ME TOGETHER NOW

* * *

_Back in the real world...._

We see June smiling as she conitnuse to dream.

But she didn't know that her dream boy was coming back to Orchid bay.....

* * *

**R&R Please!!!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Dear reader,**

**I need help for future chapters and since I have writers block,I _REALLY _help**

**For the next chapter,I already have ideas.**

**But for others,please review me ideas!**

**-Brendachic12  
**


End file.
